


Close Your Eyes

by sometimesicryalot



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Centaurs, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesicryalot/pseuds/sometimesicryalot
Summary: Kara, a witch, despite being chased by a mob of townspeople who are out to kill her and her daughter, does not resort to violence. Kara is not a violent woman.Connor is not a violent man, either. But he knows when someone deserves to die or not.





	Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know any welsh. This was translated from google translate. I'm sorry if I say anything like........crazy.

_I’ll keep you safe,_

 

Her breathing dragged in her throat as they chased her and her daughter, but she didn’t stop.

 

_safe as I can._

 

Didn’t dare stop.

 

_When all of the elements around us_

 

Alice tripped and fell over her skirt, gasping in pain.

 

_have other plans._

 

Kara stops, nearly slipping in the mud and falling as well.

 

_I pray we don’t break_

 

She pulls Alice up roughly, hearing her daughter’s dress rip. “Alice! Run!”

 

_in unsteady hands._

 

Kara flicks the shard she has clutched in her wet hands-wet from rain? From sweat? From blood?

 

_I swear, if you call_

 

The shard turns into a crystalline wand, the usual positive magic radiating from it now glittering with anger. The war it prepared itself to face alongside its witch, caused it to hum in her hand.

 

_I will come, so quick_

 

“No! Kara, I won’t leave you!” Alice pulls on her mother’s arm, screaming over thunder and through the sobs racking her body. Her voice is shrill in terror.

 

_I am at your command._

 

The mob is getting closer, their roaring sounds almost like the rush of blood in her ears. “Alice,” she begins, before running again, weaving through the thick undergrowth and clawed bramble, “if something happens to me…” she half yelled to her daughter she was dragging alongside.

 

_As long as I live,_

 

“...you must promise me to run and not to come back for me.”

 

_as long as I’m breathing._

 

“No!” Alice shrieks, “No, I won’t leave you! Y-You promise we’d st-”

 

_You will be safe,_

 

“Alice, they’ll kill you,” she snaps, perhaps to harshly at her. Alice goes quiet, focusing on running now. Kara puts her wand away.

 

_as long as we’re dreaming._

 

The thud of hooves shakes the ground, and _Oh Goddess,_ Kara pleads, _please, please, please keep Alice alive._

 

_Just,_

 

The heavy form of a horse shadows them and Kara ducks, shielding Alice from the rundown they were sure to get from the mob’s horses. She is not greeted with a broken spine and the screams of a startled horse.

 

_close your eyes._

 

She breathes in.

 

_Everything’s gonna be just fine._

 

For a long, relieving second, she hears the creak of a bow, and the hushed _whoosh_ of an arrow.

 

_You can peek on the other side._

 

She breathes out.

 

_Just close your eyes._

 

The centaur moves in front of them, shouting: “Dewch i fyny! Dim ond cymaint o saethau sydd gennyf arnaf fi.”

 

_Everything’s gonna be just fine._

 

Kara shakes as she stands quickly, knees nearly buckling. So much is happening so fast, now. Yet, moments earlier, time was so slow.

 

_You can peek on the other side._

 

“Yn gyflymach! Ar fy nghefn!” he shouts, more demanding, shoving them before unsheathing another arrow and lightning fast with deadly accuracy, it pierces through Mr. Derek's eye, blood gushing from his wound. Even so far, she can hear his shrieks from here.

 

_Say you’ll keep still,_

 

Kara’s arms shake as she shoves Alice atop his back. The centaur, whose face she’s yet to see, drops down so she can slide onto his back. In an instant, he’s back on his hooves again.

 

_still as can be._

 

She scoots Alice forward as the centaur releases arrow after arrow, killing the mob that was chasing them. One by one.

 

_Don’t get caught in the chaos around us._

 

“Don’t look, Alice,” she whispers to her daughter, “and hold on very tight to him.”

 

_Trust that we’re coming out clean._

 

Suddenly, Kara realizes, as she watches the town that once adored her as a midwife, slowly die at the hands of their savior, _Why am I trusting this stranger?_ She thinks about what she knows about centaurs. _Like fae, they can’t lie. They’re very compassionate and headstrong. They’re hearty and peaceful; except when they have a reason to war. In which they are ruthless, and take no prisoners._

 

_‘Cause I’m on your side._

 

She can trust him, she muses. As he begins to run, Kara tightens her legs around his horse-end sides. He wraps his bow around him and jus goes as fast as he could. He reaches to touch Alice’s hands clasped before his abdomen. A reassuring touch, but for whom?

 

_It’s still you and me._

 

Kara feels reassured at the sentiment as well, looking back over her shoulder. They’re far behind now, their screams of hatred and curses left behind. All Kara can hear is her own blood still in her head and the steady drum of the centaur’s hooves against the forest floor.

 

_When everything is falling to pieces,_

 

When he slows to a trot, and then a walk, Kara’s voice is broken when she speaks. “Thank you.”

 

_And nothing is quite as it seems._

 

The centaur takes a deep breath. “Ah,” he says, “English.”

 

_We will be safe,_

 

“Yes, I’m afraid,” she quietly answers him. Alice is leaning against Kara now, instead of having her arms wrapped around the centaur.

 

_as long as we’re dreaming._

 

Kara surveys him from behind. Shaggy, dark hair. Skin tanned and speckles, but tanned on obviously fair skin. His back and arms were hairy (obviously, but his human part) and his bow is so large it’s almost the size of Alice.

 

_Just close your eyes._

 

The centaur doesn’t answer her gratitude nor attempt to lighten the mood.

 

_Everything’s gonna be just fine._

 

“To whom do we owe our lives to, sir…?” she asks, hoping for an answer. It’s a minute before he answers, his obvious internal debate picking a side. “Connor Anderson.”

 

_You can peek on the other side._

 

Alice is the next to speak, her voice almost silent. “Where are we going to go?” She doesn’t specify who she was asking, so neither adults answer at first.

 

_Just close your eyes._

 

“Wherever you want to go, Alice,” Kara coos to her, petting her cheek with the back of her knuckles.

 

_Everything’s gonna be just fine._

 

“Mother?” Alice begins to cry, “I never want to live in a town ever again” She sniffles, talking through sobs. “I wa-ant to live in the fo-horest with you and n-never be seen again. Forever and e-ever.”

 

_You can peek on the other side._

 

“I have someplace you can stay,” Connor slows to a stop. “It’s not far. I was hunting when I… heard the calamity.”

 

_We’ll make it through this._

 

“Hunting for what?”

 

_I know that we will._

 

He chuckles, and twists to look at the girls, Kara seeing his face for the first time. A tanned face like his shoulders and back, with a sunburn peeling on his cheeks. His eyes are a soft, playful hazel. “Witches and little girls.”

 

_You’ve got to be quick now._

 

Alice gasps, then giggles when she realizes he was joking. “For what?”

 

_We’re chasing up hill._

 

“To find them a new home,” he replies simply, having seemingly calmed down from his battle mindset, and relaxing.

 

_I’ve got your hand tight in mine._

 

Before long, they make it to a set of trees draping against each other. They made an arch together.

 

_Keep strong this time._

 

“To get to my land,” Connor says to them, “you must _truly_ want to get there. You must want it more than anything.”

 

_Just close your eyes._

_Everything’s gonna be just fine._

_You can peek on the other side._

 

Kara closes her eyes and lets herself think for the first time since Connor saved them. Why did she want to get across?

 

 _Just close your eyes._   
_Everything's gonna be just fine._ _  
You can peek on the other side._

 

She wants to see Alice grow up safe. Wants to see Alice happy. Alice could learn so much there, be protected by the centaurs. Kara could teach them her magic; she owes Connor her and her daughter’s life after all. She thumbs the shard of her wand in her pocket, feeling better.

 

_You can peek on the other side._

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Close Your Eyes; Digital Daggers


End file.
